Faded
by BulmaMonster
Summary: A bargain made sealed with a fated drop of blood and abrother's promise broken. Sora finds himself with newallies and a world of trouble when he meets up with Riku's sister and Kairi?


**Faded**  
A bargain made sealed with a fated drop of blood and a brother's promise broken. Sora finds himself with new allies and a world of trouble when he meets up with Riku's sisters and Kairi? Things have seemed to change for the worse.

**Warnings:**Obvious spoilers/Riku x Axel/Riku x Sora Sora x Kairi ... maybe. Romance abuse and a little violence Oh and some Axel glomping for fun ;; (So sexeh)

**Rated:M** (No kiddies..go away shoo shoo)  
Some KHCOM/KH II spoilers/ etc... also some swearing

**Disclaimer:** I own no one blah... Square Enix owns all rights and whatnot I just thought up the plot in this insane thing I call a brain yeah penny for you thoughts? That's all you'll get if you sue me I'm poor. ;;

-

**Chaper 0001: Dead evening sun**  
"This wasn't the bargain you bastard you promised you wouldn't hurt her", Riku was beyond disbelief not only had his sisters meddling with the Organization almost got him killed, now his sister had disappeared. "Where is she, Axel answer me damn you", Riku was just moments away from taking the red haired man and smashing him against the wall. He had too much to deal with right now. "You won't supposed to go after her, you were supposed to leave her alone, if anything happens to my sister you'll pay dearly, Riku was infuriated he drew his keep blade at Axel fully intending to run the sharp edge through Axel's gut.

The red haired man just smirked flipping a coin from one hand to the other, arrogantly he ran a hand through his thick hair making a clicking sound with his tounge. "I'm so dissapointed with you my little koi, it seems that your sister had decided to go back home, she doesn't need you, and I wasn't going after her per se I was trying to stop her from meddling in our affairs."The boss is _very_", Axel put a emphasis on very, but Riku took no notice of it ," dissatisfied with you as well. "You after all did promise to bring the keyblade mater to us but.. it seems you failed again". Axel walked over to Riku and ran a soft hand over the younger boy's cheek. Riku disgustedly ripped his hand away recoiling from the touch.

"You sick bastard," Riku spat at Axel "I'm not using my best friend for your benefit what do you want with him anyways I never promised a damn thing to you or him". "Ahh but he didn't he abandon you for that duck and other creature, ahh what were there names again"... Axel put a slim finger up to his chin as in deep thought. Riku's face reddened remembering the Kings subjects Donald and Goofy. He promised the king specifically that he wouldn't let them get hurt or get in the way. They were with Sora somewhere... out there with his best friend his secret love Riku couldn't bear the thought of ... being away for him. He knew Axel wanted Riku to tell him the names of Sora's companion. Obviously if he could get to them then he could get to Sora.

Riku couldn't let that happen he started at Axel who conviently put down his finger from his chin and scowled at Riku. He knew full and damn well that Riku wouldn't talk for some reason he was close to this boy this Sora. Axel had seen him once in Twilight Town when Riku's sister had fled with the boy. All Axel could do is curse and try to run after them his weapon in hand, damn kids he thought I'm no damn babysitter. But he had been to late the Gummi Ship had taken off with a blast. Leaving Axel Keyblademaster less and in a load of trouble. "Damn Riku", he thought he knew that he had warned them that the Orgizanation was after them leaving them time to escape. And that damn girl...She had taken the keyblade master from them,god knows where and how she knew where exactly he was still she was meddling and had to die along with the Kings companions.

The boss wasn't to pleased to hear the news that Axel had failed to get the boy and Riku let them escape. Axel had taken the brunt of the beating and verbal tounge lashing from the boss, Riku was too young too naive and so easy to manipulate. If only he could get the little boy to talk to tell him everything. With one swift gesture Axel found himself taking the boys soft silver hair in his hand feeling the softness, the boy was so shocked that he didn't recoil like he had done before. He just stared at Axel, his deep blue green eyes. Was this the way to get it out of him Axel wondered.. sex? Hmnn Axel thought he is good looking and it's been so long since I've had a playtoy.

"Koi", he whispered softly in Riku's ear, the boy blushed underneath him, "tell me where they are darling come on for little old Axel", "I did take the blame for you, and they did leave you... your sister and best friend abandoned you". "But I'm still here with you, I'll always be...", Axel nibbled at Riku's earlobe the boy only turned his head in thought. Perhaps Axel was right they did leave him and Sora betrayed him and took Kairi...and discarded Riku. Riku could only hear the thoughts the negative ones in his mind and it made him angry but his little sister he couldn't let anything happen to her.

Riku bit his lip and looked at Axel and sighed deep down he felt so dirty for doing what he was about to do, it just didn't seem right. It was so wrong but so right... So sinfully wrong Riku mused looking at Axel who had a greedy curious look in his eye. "Come one..please", Axel urged he knew the boy was about to break. "I can make sure that your pesky little sister gets home safe, no harm will come to her, I'll see to it", Axel lied. "Koi.. please", Axel got closer to Riku so close to the boys lips that he could feel his hot breath on his face. "I can make you happy, you know that Riku", Axel said "very happy now just tell me where the Keyblade master went and your sister will be free, the boss will be happy, and I'll give you a reward everyone is happy", Axel faked a smile and Riku looked at him lowering his head.

"You promise nothing will happen to Lila", Riku asked looking at Axel again, "Promise love, I'll make sure nothing happens to the little darling". "Now just tell me the location and.." Axel nibbled on Riku's ear he could feel the boys groin grow in response, "I'll make you very happy". Axel planted a kiss on Riku's mouth, feeling the boys hard formed chest and muscles. Riku could only let out a small moan, his mind was so flooded with hormones Sora he thought that traitor, but he's my best friend... and Lila and, my promise to King Mickey...but Riku's mind finally reached it's peak.. it was so flooded with thoughts what was right and what was wrong seemed to fade slowly from his mind,Riku couldn't stand it anymore. "They went to Hollow Bastion", Riku suddenly blurted out in one sentence. Axel smiled, "that's a good boy", he said petting Riku on the head like a small child.

"Now, where were we", Axel was quite please, he took Riku's arms and removed his shirt. Deep tan skin shone in the fading evening sun. "Here comes your reward, I am a man of my word, after all Riku you've done us well and made me very happy". Riku smiled despite himself still feeling a tinge of guilt about what he had just done. But he loved to be rewarded for good deeds.

**Oh dear... I feel I'm going to get flamed for this fic. lol Riku selling out Sora for Axel. Bah what can I say... :D it makes it more intresting Sorry if this seems a bit OOC and jumpy It's been awhile since I've written any fics. Anyway please read review and enjoy this fic.**


End file.
